Perfectly Evil
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: A cycle of pain and suffering have encircled the Duellist King Yugi Mutou, will his estranged friends find out in time to save him, or will his new lover drag him down to hell with her?
1. Perfectly Evil I

**A/N: Welcome to another of my short fics, Perfectly Evil, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song Perfectly Evil by New Zealand band Pluto they are owned by their respective owners.**

 **Warning: Rated for language and violence & horror later on.**

 **Part I**

Yugi Mutou wondered, as he walked home from school, as he often did. Why days when he stayed at his girlfriend's always seemed to coincide with darkened clouds and heavy rain. It was as if someone had contrived to alter the weather to match his disposition. Other students didn't understand his dark disposition on days like these, they told him he was lucky, his girlfriend was hot, which is true, she was, but they didn't know her, they didn't know what happened when they were alone in times when no one else was around.

Yugi stopped at the stairwell to the apartments; he shook out his hair of the rain. His head hurt from the cold water that had been pounding on his head all the way home. He couldn't hear the sounds of music or the smell of cooking from any of the other apartments on the second level, a sure sign most of them were still at work. The apartment block where Yugi's girlfriend lived was mostly filled with salary-men or single mothers mostly types that looked the other way when they knew something was wrong in a neighbouring apartment. No one wanted to get involved, no one wanted the inconvenience.

Climbing the stairs Yugi's stomach churned, he wanted to run, but he knew he couldn't, he couldn't escape she'd fooled everyone, from her Grandfather to his friends, well the ones he still spoke too. Even if he ran home she'd be at his door in a few days, his Grandfather would invite her in and it would start again.

Despite all his delaying Yugi arrived at the door of her apartment. Yugi exhaled and knocked, the door opened to reveal his girlfriend, the 5 foot 5 Raven haired Chinese woman, Vivian Wong, her long hair was loose and she was only clad in a purple bath robe. Yugi blushed as soon as he saw her, "Hi Vivian."

Vivian face contracted into a smile, it wasn't genuine, this was for show, for anyone who might be watching, but if you were as close as Yugi was to her you could tell the smile didn't reach her eyes, "My sweet Yugi you're here, come in." She replied allowing him to enter.

Yugi walked slowly into the apartment, passed the kitchen and into the small living room, in the middle of the room was a solid wood coffee table; even though it was strong it showed a sign of buckling this wasn't surprising to Yugi as it often had the weight of two people to cope with. Against the left wall was a three seater couch Yugi could still see the stains that he'd left on previous visits, the memories made him wince.

As soon as the door was closed and locked Vivian came up behind him kicking the inside of his knee forcing him down on his knees, Vivian grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, "Where were you, it doesn't take twenty minutes to get here from school?"

Yugi winced, "Vivian, no, I was just taking my time, it's raining..."

"Yeah and I bet the girl you were with appreciated having a warm body to cuddle up to on the way home, who was it, Anzu?"

"No, I don't speak to her you know that!" Yugi exclaimed as Vivian pulled him back further, she had one foot on his legs so he couldn't pull his legs out from under him, the unnatural way his back was bending was forcing sharp stabs of pain to shoot up and down his spine.

"Kagome?"

"No!"

"Don't lie to me Yugi, I'll find out, I'll find the filthy slut that you've been screwing behind my back and I'll kill her. Do you understand Yugi, I'll kill her. You're mine; you understand that you're mine and no one else's!" Vivian screamed into his face the grip on his hair tightening so much that he could feel the skin starting to give under her fingers.

"Vivian, please, you're hurting me... I understand, I do." Yugi's eyes welled with tears of pain, "I love you Vivian, I'd never cheat on you I love you."

Yugi's words seemed to have the desired effect on Vivian, her grip on his hair slackened allowing Yugi to straighten. He thought she was done but moments later she slammed in face first into the carpet pressing her knee into his back brandishing a knife at his throat. Vivian leaned in close her breath tickling his ear which both frightened and aroused him, "If I ever catch you with one of the dirty sluts from your school I'll use this. I'll carve off every piece of her disgusting body that you find attractive and I'll make you watch. I'm never going to let you go Yugi, never, ever."

Vivian finally let Yugi up kissing him on the lips. Yugi closed his eyes, this was his life now. Under his clothes were the bruises that were a testament to the abuse he suffered at Vivian's hands, the insane jealous was her excuse for beating him, she was determined not to let him go, if she even saw him talking to another girl she would fly into a rage. But not in public, in public she was the cliché of a sweet doting girlfriend.

Coming up for air Vivian smiled, "I love you Yugi."

Yugi's eyes darted left, "I, yeah, I know."

Vivian pouted her eyes filling with anger, "You love me too, right?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah sure."

Vivian's hands locked around his shoulders "Tell me Yugi, tell me you love me."

Yugi winced, "Vivian, you're hurting me."

"Tell me you love me!" Vivian demanded.

"I, I love you Vivian!" Yugi spat out crumpling under her glare and the pressure on his shoulders, Vivian, satisfied let him up before punching him to the ground glaring down at her boyfriend, "You shouldn't have to think about it."

"Yes Vivian." He replied quietly. Yugi closed his eyes as a small tear ran down his face, this was Yugi's life now and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to escape it.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Perfectly Evil II

**A/N: Thanks to Dragonlady222 for reviewing.**

 **Perfectly Evil Part II**

Yugi's Amethyst eyes took in the sunrise over Domino from his girlfriend's apartment as his body ached from the wounds she'd inflicted the previous day. He closed his eyes and exhaled only half listening to the person he was talking to on the other end of his mobile phone. His best friend Shizuka Jonouchi, her brother used to be his best friend, but that was a different time, a different period in his life.

" _Yugi, are you listening?"_ Shizuka asked indignantly.

"Y-yeah of course I am Shizuka, I'm fine by the way."

He could hear her frowning on the other end of the line, _"You're there aren't you...?"_

"No..."

" _God you're a terrible liar... Yugi she's psycho, you told, you promised me you were going to get away from her!"_

"She's not that bad."

" _I saw the bruises, I know better."_

Shizuka had indeed seen the bruises and heard the story that went with them, she was the only one. During the school play Shizuka was tasked as the floor manager responsible for getting everyone on stage at the right moment, unfortunately the right moment for Yugi came when he was in the middle of changing. Shizuka saw the black and purple bruises up and down his torso. After the performance she cornered him and made him tell her everything, she implored him to tell someone, his Grandfather, the police, his parents Shizuka even suggested he tell Jonouchi and Anzu but this only made Yugi harden his resolve and more determined to stick it out.

"I can make her better, I know I can. I just need to work at it." Yugi responded, it was the same tired mantra he always used when talking to Shizuka, there were days when he even sort of believed it.

" _God Yugi..."_ Was the only response Shizuka could muster, she had been trying for weeks, months now to convince Yugi that Vivian was never going to change. She was convinced that if he stayed long enough he'd end up dead. He'd made her promise not to tell anyone especially Anzu and Jonouchi, she knew why he didn't want them involved but his anger was going to get him killed she was sure. There were days when she could almost pluck up the courage to tell her brother what was happening to Yugi at his so called girlfriend's hands but she also knew he'd never speak to her again and Shizuka knew that would kill her, she loved him deeply, not in a I want to screw you way but in a spiritual we're connected by the same people and you saved my brother's life now I want to protect you way.

Yugi sighed staring up at the ceiling, "I can Shizuka, I wish you'd believe me."

" _I could say the same. I worry about you."_

"I know... is uh she...?" Yugi asked carefully.

" _Of course, she's sleeping though."_ Shizuka replied referring to her other reason for keeping Yugi's secrets, he was keeping hers.

"I don't know what you see in her, its Kagome."

" _That's your lost then I guess."_ Shizuka replied indignantly. She knew why he said it but it was still hard to take a jibe directed at your girlfriend for her previously... free sexual expression before they became a couple.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm just confused. I guess it's no weirder than Bakura and Malik."

" _I'm still working that one out. But at least they're happy."_

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, it's nice to see Bakura smile, it's weird but it's nice."

" _Uh oh, she's stirring, gotta go... Yugi..."_

"Bye Shizuka." He replied before promptly hanging up, the last thing he needed from her was another lecture. Suddenly he froze feeling a presence behind him, turning around he was met by a fist that sent him sprawling on the floor, his phone flying into the air bouncing under the couch.

Vivian growled stalking him, "Why were you talking to that immoral evil slut!"

"Shizuka and I are friends... Vivian it's not what it looks like!"

"Not what it looks like! You were talking to another woman how is it not how it looks like are you screwing that dirty slut, are you!" Vivian screamed her eyes now in full psychotic bulging mode.

Yugi backed away from Vivian towards the glass doors that separated the lounge from the balcony beyond. Vivian closed in cutting off any escaped from the tri-spiked teen leaving him in the perfect position for a beating. Vivian grabbed him by the collar of his robe pulling him in close, "You belong to me Yugi, no one else. Your mine, I'm the only woman you can look at, talk to or think about. If I ever see you talking to another girl I'll kill us both, do you understand I'LL KILL US BOTH!"

As she screamed she hurled him to the floor, but she underestimated both her aim and strength, instead of throwing Yugi to the floor she threw him through the plate glass door, the broken glass tore strips off Yugi's flesh and left a large gash in his forehead. Vivian screamed rushing onto the balcony to help Yugi to his feet, "Yugi... oh my god are you ok!"

Yugi dazed and groggy from going through the window nodded painfully, "I, I need to go to hospital."

Vivian nodded cradling him in her arms, "Yeah we'll go to hospital, we'll tell them... you tripped, isn't that what we'll tell them, you tripped?" Vivian asked tightening her grip painfully on his bloodied arms.

Yugi winced in pain but nodded slowly, "Y-yeah, I, I tripped, I'm very clumsy." He whispered.

Vivian nodded with a smile, "Yeah you are, silly boy."

Once at the hospital they were quickly shown into a room where oddly a foreign doctor came in to treat him. The brown eyed and haired man stood six foot with tanned skin and an Australian accent. All the time he was in the room Vivian babbled about herself to him, the doctor only smiled and pretended to listen as he sewed Yugi back together. As soon as he was done he turned to Vivian who was still babbling, "Could you leave us along please?"

Vivian blinked, "Why?"

"Partly because I want to discuss the treatment with the patient but mostly I'm sick of hearing you talk and I want you to go away, you're annoying."

"How dare you talk to me like that, I'm the patient's girl..."

"But not the patient, I can talk to you how I like, get out." The doctor replied pointing at the door his voice conveying all the force and menace that was necessary to force Vivian, cursing his name out of the room. Yugi couldn't help but smile a little.

The doctor shook his head and pulled the seat Vivian had been sitting in front of Yugi sitting in it. "I'm James by the way."

"I'm Yugi." Yugi replied weakly.

"Yeah I got that from the chart, well that and the hundred or so duelling journals that feature your face."

Yugi blushed, "So, you're a fan?"

"Duelling was my way of paying for medical school, but that's not why I told your girlfriend to get lost. I want to know how you got so cut up."

Yugi shrugged, "Vivian said..."

"A lot of things, you want to try for the truth?"

"Doctor..."

"James, listen Yugi, I've been around medicine for a while now, been around domestic violence before that. I know what to look for; don't treat me like I'm stupid, please. Who's doing this to you?"

Yugi stayed silent, avoiding eye contact with the doctor, despite his best efforts. Yugi decided instead to glare; the doctor smiled watching his face. "You should have been a detective." Yugi mumbled.

"You're not the first person to say that." The doctor replied reaching into a cabinet for a prescription pad, "Antibiotics and pain killers and..." He tore a strip off another piece of paper and wrote something on it slipping it into the pocket of Yugi's jacket, Yugi looked at him confused, "My number, in case you ever want to tell me what actually happened."

Yugi slipped off the examination table and walked out without saying another word. Once he was gone the doctor rested his hands against the bench and exhaled. "Damn it…"

It was close to the end of first period at Domino High School and Anzu Mazaki sighed for the tenth time that hour glancing worriedly at the empty chair next to hers. She could feel the eyes of her fellow student, friend and boyfriend Katsuya Jonouchi looking past her to the same seat, they were both worried that Yugi hadn't shown up. Not that he'd speak to them even if he had. It had been three months since Yugi's girlfriend had announced to him in front of them and everyone else they knew that they were sleeping together. It wasn't that they were hiding it to hurt Yugi, even though that's what ended up happening, Anzu had wanted to pick the right time to tell Yugi gently, she knew under different circumstances he would have been happy for them, but Vivian's influence had turned him against them all except for Shizuka who reported, some, of what was going on with him. Anzu knew in her finely toned stomach (A/N: What... I'm an Anzu Fan Boy.) that she was hiding something, she just hadn't figured out what.

At that moment the bell rung for the end of first period allowing everyone to stop for a half hour meal break, pushing their way into the corridor Anzu and Jonouchi were joined by the rest of their friends, Ryou Bakura and his boyfriend Malik Ishtar, Honda Hiroto and his girlfriend Miho Nosaka, Shizuka Jonouchi and her 'friend' Kagome Higurashi and Seto Kaiba. As they were deciding where to have their food Anzu stopped them with a growl, it didn't take them long to figure out why, at the other end of the corridor standing next to the door of the Principals office was Vivian Wong, Yugi's girlfriend, moments later Yugi exited in his school attire, but the bandages over his arms and around his forehead stood out for them. They watched as the two walked out unable to figure out why Yugi was bandaged up as they sat down.

Anzu was the first to speak, "What the hell was that, why was he bandaged like that!"

Jonouchi picked at his food, "He looked lousy... I've never seen Yugi like that. He was always so happy, did you see his eyes they were..."

"Empty." Bakura and Malik finished simultaneously.

Kaiba considered his words carefully, "I'm sure you're all aware that Yugi doesn't want anything to do with us, well most of us."

"That doesn't mean we don't care!" Miho spat angrily.

"I wish we knew what was happening." Honda agreed, he was about to speak again when Shizuka slammed her fist on the table drawing everyone's attention.

"What's... up Sis?" Jonouchi asked.

Shizuka shook her head, "I promised I wouldn't tell..."

Kagome stroked her hand, "Shizuka, you have to..."

"But... he'll tell them about, you know..."

"What, the fact you two are dating?" Anzu asked casually.

"WHAT! YOU KNEW!" Kagome and Shizuka yelled getting in Anzu's face as she ate, Anzu only smiled pushing them back with a carrot stick, "Of course I knew, we all knew, we've known since you two started going out."

Kaiba raised his hand, "I didn't."

"You should pay attention more." Anzu replied.

"I said I didn't know, not that I cared."

Shizuka looked worriedly around at her big brother, "Nii-san... you don't, I mean..."

Jonouchi waved his hand kissing his sister on the forehead, "Why would I."

"I always knew." Honda said knowingly.

"Uh, how?" Anzu, Jonouchi, Shizuka & Kagome asked simultaneously.

"Well, I mean if I couldn't charm her during Battle City..." Honda replied, but almost immediately regretted it knowing he'd definitely aired, "What I mean is, I mean you know I'm not saying..." He tried to back track before three pairs of hands slapped his head into his food, his forehead spike managing to skewer his glass of water, "Ok, I'm going to stay like this for a while..."

Shizuka fidgeted in her seat waiting for everyone to calm down before she spoke, "I guess you should know... Yugi's in trouble and he needs everyone's help, whether he wants it or not."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Note: I have posted a note regarding the future of my Duellist League story on my profile.**


	3. Perfectly Evil III

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

* * *

 **Perfectly Evil Part III**

The bell for second period had gone, but no-one in the small classroom currently used as a storeroom for broken chairs and tables cared. Anzu sat on a small table resting her head on Jonouchi's shoulder, she was listless hearing the sordid details of Yugi's relationship with Vivian Wong and the list of injuries he'd suffered at her hands.

Serenity sat beside Kagome opposite the group swinging her legs back and forwards under the table. "I wish... I wish I'd told you earlier."

Jonouchi sighed shaking his head, "Don't worry about it, we have to focus on saving Yugi from Vivian."

"How, we can't talk to him, anywhere he goes Vivian isn't far behind, if we try anything we might put Yugi in danger." Marik argued.

"What about the police?" Kagome suggested.

Honda frowned, "What would we say, our friend's girlfriend, who we don't like is beating on him. Even if they believed us we'd need Yugi to press charges. Vivian's in his head, he'll do whatever she says, we know that, we've seen it."

Jonouchi slid off the table rubbing the back of his head, "Look, if we can't think of anything right now we should head back to class. We can meet up at my place after school for food and try again, agreed?"

Everyone nodded and made their way towards the door, Kaiba who'd been keeping an eye out for teachers smirked, Jonouchi scowled, "What are you smirking at Rich boy?"

"You're inviting me over to your apartment, isn't that friendly of you." Kaiba taunted.

Jonouchi bit back a retort and settled for knocking Kaiba with his shoulder as he went passed, despite their history since the Cerimnonial Battle a grudging respect had grown between the two. They would never be true friends but enough water had gone under the bridge for them to co-exist without ripping into each other.

Without Yugi around the group had almost fallen apart, Jonouchi had rallied them together for their sakes as well as his own. The popular and successful Duellist King had his heart broken in front of the school when Vivian broke the news of Jonouchi and Anzu's relationship. The two had become pariahs within the school community almost immediately. Even Anzu's parents had sounded their disapproval, to this day he'd never sat down to a meal with them. It didn't bother him since he was with Anzu for Anzu not for anyone else.

He intertwined his fingers with Anzu's causing her to smile at him, even after everything that had happened with Yugi her smile made his sacrifices worth it. He just hoped he wouldn't have to sacrifice any more of his best friend than he already had to keep her.

* * *

In Vivian's apartment Yugi sat at the dining table with his deck laid out in front of him. He exhaled weakly wincing as his wounds expanded and contracted along with his lungs. He'd finished a new formulation of his deck a few days ago and was now play testing it against himself. He felt a presence lurking and tensed up as Vivian came up behind him, resting her arms around his shoulders gently kissing him on the back of the head, "Is it finished?"

Yugi looked over the note pad he'd been scribbling on and shrugged, "I think so, but when I don't have anyone other than me to test it against I can't be sure. I used to play against Jou… against, people I used to know but I can't really do that anymore can I." Yugi half joked hoping Vivian wouldn't rebuke him for using Jonouchi's name in her presence.

Vivian smirked a little, "No you can't. Anyway, I'm a duellist, why can't I help?"

Yugi shook his head turning around to Vivian, "You're preparing for the tournament that starts today. I didn't want to bother you."

Vivian pouted, "You're so sweet, that reminds me we should go, shouldn't we?"

Yugi nodded gathering his deck and packing it away, he followed Vivian out of the apartment and down to her car. Industrial Illusions was putting on a small tournament in Domino to advertise the latest set of Duel Monsters cards that had just been released. A selling point of the deck was that it had been play tested against a high ranking female duellist who would be the honoured guest of the tournament. Vivian had been invited to participate by Pegasus and of course being her boyfriend and the King of Games was being dragged along to cheer her on regardless of the fact he was being held together with bandages and luck.

Yugi left Vivian at the entrance to the competitor's locker room and went upstairs to his seat just as the announcers were introducing the honoured guest who would be supervising today's matches. The duelling hall darkened as the strains of Sky's the Limit by CFO$ played over the speakers. From the entrance way that was flooded with light the blonde bombshell dressed in a long sleeveless purple coat, tight white corset that left her midriff exposed and a purple mini-skirt with matching thigh-high boots emerged. Mai Kujaku's violet eyes scanned the crowd with the smirk she'd be born with curling her lip.

Yugi shook his head glad Vivian wasn't next to him given he was undressing Mai with his eyes, it had been over a year since the Doma incident had ended and Mai had disappeared. Yugi had heard some rumours of Mai's activities from duellists he'd met over the years, whispers about duelling the Paradox brothers on the Great Wall of China and duelling on Bondi Beach in Australia. The time away had done Mai good in Yugi's opinion, she looked better and hotter than ever.

One of the attendants handed Mai a microphone and Mai smiled, "Welcome duellists, I am very excited to watch your duels today, play hard, play to win but don't forget to have fun, let's duel!"

The crowd roared its approval as Mai handed her microphone back to the attendant who called in the first pair of duellists into the arena for the opening match.

* * *

Meanwhile the school day had ended for Jonouchi, Anzu, Serenity, Kagome, Seto, Honda, Ryou, Marik and Miho, after collecting some food they all piled into Jonouchi's apartment. It wasn't as comfortable or as spacious as the Games Shop but it was somewhere they could all hang out. As they sat down Anzu sitting next to Jonouchi distributed the food around the chabudai, Honda watched her carefully as he was the last one to get his food sitting on the opposite side of Jonouchi, Jonouchi's eyebrow twitched a little seeing the way his best friend was watching his girlfriend, "Something wrong Honda?"

"Yeah, why do you get more than the rest of us?" Honda asked indignantly.

"I'm splitting my food with Anzu." Jonouchi explained smiling at Anzu.

"I bet that's not all you're splitting with Anzu." Honda muttered jealously, Miho punched Honda's head into his food before Jonouchi or Anzu could get to him.

Honda groaned, "I'm, going to stay like this for a while."

* * *

At the tournament six matches had passed unremarkably, Yugi felt quite tired it had been a few hours since he'd taken his pain medication and his wounds were aching. He sighed with relief when Vivian's name was called for the next match. Vivian walked out onto the stage and waved to the crowd as an interviewer approached her duelling station. "Ms. Wong, do you have anyone here with you today to cheer you on?"

Vivian smirked casting a finger towards the crowd, "I'm here with my wonderful boyfriend, Yugi Mutou!"

The crowd muttered excitedly as the spotlight focused in on Yugi's seat, turning bright red Yugi waved to the crowd via the big screen hanging over the middle of the arena. He had never been a gifted public speaker, Yami was much better at that than he was and the time since the KCGP hadn't improved that.

On the stage Mai had shaken out of her stupor by the mention of Yugi's name, staring at the screen Mai's eyes narrowed. His bandaged state and Vivian's pronouncement that Yugi was her boyfriend triggered a flurry of questions in Mai's head. As the arena refocused on the tournament and introducing Vivian's opponent Mai activated the privacy screen to separate herself from the crowd and called over one of the attendants.

"Yes Miss Kujaku?"

"I need my car brought around."

The attendant blinked, "Now, but we're close to starting the second round?"

Mai freed her mane of long blonde hair from her coat and passed the attendant walking towards the lift to the carpark. "I will be back before the finals start, I just need to see someone."

"O-of course, is there anything else I can do?"

Mai paused at the lift, "I need an address."

* * *

At Jonouchi's the afternoon was passing into early evening, the group had two reasons for staying at Jonouchi's this long, one was to discuss what was happening to Yugi. The other was to watch the finals of the duel monsters tournament that was happening in town. Kaiba had argued going to Kaiba Corp tower would have been better as he could have had his chefs prepare meals for the group. Jonouchi countered arguing he just wanted to show off for Anzu again. Before this could descend into an argument Miho proposed to settle it with a coin toss, both men agreed and Jonouchi won. As they waited for the matches to start Anzu and Kaiba were cleaning the dishes from earlier, Anzu had volunteered and Kaiba had lost another coin toss to Jonouchi's double sided coin, not that he knew that of course.

As Anzu was putting away the plates she sighed sadly, Kaiba who was drying the plates to be put away picked up on this and turned to face her, "Something wrong Masaki?"

Anzu stood up facing away from Kaiba watching his reflection in the glass kitchen cabinet door, "They're all laughing and joking around… but…"

"You're worried about Yugi?" Kaiba guessed.

Anzu nodded, "I never wanted this Seto, I never wanted him to find out the way that he did, about Jonouchi, I wanted to sit down and tell him. I wanted him to be ok with it… I love Jonouchi but every day that I'm with him and Yugi hates us, I feel as though… as though I'm betraying him."

Kaiba exhaled shaking his head turning away from Anzu for a moment, for some reason that he couldn't explain he'd developed a crush on Anzu in the months since the Ceremonial Battle. It had deepened since finding out Anzu and Jonouchi were together, he hadn't stolen her away from Jonouchi not out of respect for him but respect for her. He knew any relationship built on that kind of ground was destined to fail. He would support Anzu and be her friend until her relationship with Jonouchi inevitably failed. "You're not betraying anyone Anzu, except yourself if you deny how you feel, even to him. You didn't hurt Yugi, Vivian did by doing what she did and now we have to figure out how to save him."

Anzu smiled giving Kaiba a kiss on the cheek passing Jonouchi as she exited the kitchen, the two exchanged stares but said nothing following Anzu out into the living room. Before Jonouchi could sit down there was a knock at the door, exchanging a glance with Serenity who shrugged Jonouchi answered the door stopping dead when he saw who it was. "Whoa, uh, hi, Mai…?"

At Jonouchi's announcement the entire apartment stopped dead looking towards the entrance as Mai Kujaku stepped inside. Mai considered everyone in the room and frowned, "We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. Perfectly Evil IV

**Perfectly Evil IV**

Mai stood in the entryway of Jonouchi's apartment with her hands on her hips staring down at the group frowning. Ryou scurried around the edge of his friends to get Mai a chair, giving a grateful glance to Ryou Mai continued to stand and frown at them.

Anzu's eyebrow twitched staring back at her knowing full well Mai and Jonouchi's history and Anzu had no interest in being in the middle of a love triangle. Anzu stood up and cleared her throat, "Hello Mai, its been a while."

Mai nodded, "It has, so long that Yugi Mutou is now Vivian Wong's girlfriend."

Anzu stopped in her tracks, "Wait, how do you know about that?"

Mai crossed her arms leaning against the wall, "I was at the tournament that Pegasus is holding downtown, Vivian Wong is one of the contestants and she took the opportunity to introduce everyone to her boyfriend Yugi Mutou. I thought that was odd, I thought he'd end up with you Anzu."

Anzu's face turned red as she hid her eyes behind her bangs, "Yeah well, it didn't work out that way."

"So I heard, you're fucking Jonouchi if I remember."

Jonouchi spat out his soda all over Kaiba at Mai's statement as Anzu's eyes bugged out of her head, "MAI! D-DID you have to put it so bluntly, we're not fucking, I mean we are… I mean, that's not, we're dating Mai we're not just fucking, can we stop saying fucking!"

Mai licked her lips with her lips curling into a small smile, "Sure hon, anything you want."

Anzu muttered darkly to herself walking over to the window away from the others as Kaiba wiped himself down with a towel Bakura had just handed him. Serenity looked up at Mai puzzled, "Mai, how did you know about that and not Yugi?"

Mai shrugged, "I read it in a slightly dated issue of Duellists Weekly that I was flipping through at an airport about three months ago. I usually ignore the nonsense around Duelling these days, there's so much of it but that caught my eye."

"That's not the only reason you're here though, is it Mai?" Marik asked as Anzu returned to the table casting death glares in Mai's direction.

Mai shook her head, "Does someone want to explain to me why Yugi was bandaged up like a mummy or why he looked ready to collapse in his seat?"

The group exchanged dark looks and after a few moments Serenity spoke, "Vivian is…" Serenity cleared her throat wrapping her fingers around Kagome's hand for support, "We think Vivian is abusing him."

Mai bit her lip looking down at the table quietly, Jonouchi pitched in when no one said anything, "We don't think, we know. He got those injuries yesterday, you don't get messed up like that roughhousing."

Mai looked up at them again, "If you think he's being abused why aren't you doing something about it, he's your friend."

Anzu looked away leaning into Jonouchi, Honda frowned, "We're trying Mai, Vivian, Vivian has done a good job of driving a wedge between us and him. She was the one who outed Jonouchi and Anzu to Yugi in front of everyone. She twisted it around and made it seem like they were doing it behind his back. She has wound around her finger, if we do anything, try to get close he could… she…"

Honda clenched his fists in frustration, Miho gently stroked his hands until he let her intertwine her fingers with his. "Miss Mai, we want to help Yugi, we just don't know how without putting him in danger."

Mai stood up straight adjusting her skirt, "I have to get back to the tournament, I said I'd be back before the finals started."

Mai without another word made to leave, but Jonouchi's voice called her back, "Mai, we need your help, we need to save Yugi!"

Mai nodded, "So you've said, but I'm just passing through, I'd rather not get involved."

Anzu scowled, "If you were just passing through why did you come here?!"

Mai shrugged, "I had my reasons, later kiddo."

A short time later Mai was back at the tournament, glancing at the bracket Mai noticed that Vivian had made it to the finals against a young woman named Alexis Rhodes. They had begun duelling as Mai had sat down. Alexis was good, Mai could see raw talent in the way she duelled but the more experienced Vivian Wong had the upper hand simply by playing a more careful game of Duel Monsters.

Mai's eyes scanned the crowd for Yugi finding him sitting almost slumped over in the seat he'd been in earlier. Even at a distance Mai could tell he was in pain. Tapping a finely manicured nail against the arm of her chair Mai exhaled through pursed lips making up her mind. Mai summoned her attendant and gave him some orders before dismissing him as the duel began to wrap up.

Later Yugi stood outside of Vivian's locker room as she wrapped up media interviews. He smiled as she emerged holding the trophy signifying that she'd won the tournament. It was another notch in Vivian's impressive list of tournament victories. A lot of them coming after Yugi started to supervise her duelling style. Vivian embraced him gently and kissed Yugi on the lips and grinned, "Yugi, I have a surprise for you, we have a guest."

Yugi blinked, "A guest?"

Emerging from the arena with her entourage of guards Mai Kujaku joined them, Yugi's eyes widened, "Ma…"

Mai stuck her hand out talking over Yugi, "Yugi Mutou, I've heard so much about you, I am a big fan."

Yugi blinked several times shaking Mai's hand, "It's uh… good to meet you."

Vivian frowned looking between the two, "Haven't you two met before, I thought you said you knew him?"

Mai gave a vain laugh in response, "Come on Vivian, you know what I'm like. I like to mingle with famous people, I also said I knew George Clooney. You didn't really believe me?"

"But you two have faced each other before…"

"Do you remember every duel you've ever had? I don't, I suppose it does stir some old memories from a few years ago, but we never met properly. I don't think I ever said more than five words to you outside our duel did I Yugi?"

Yugi pretended to think about it for a second, "I don't think you did and if you did it was… in the passion of competition." Yugi finished diplomatically deciding that Mai must have a good reason for this charade so he wasn't going to ruin it for her.

Vivian seemingly finally convinced suggested they go back to the apartment to celebrate her victory. Mai and Yugi agreed and departed the arena.

Back at Jonouchi's the party had broken up and everyone had left. After some time watching TV with Kagome and Serenity, Anzu and Jonouchi decided to go to bed. The apartment was dark when Jonouchi got up to use the bathroom as notorious night owls Kagome and Serenity had finally gone to bed. Entering his bedroom he found his girlfriend wrapped in a quilt sitting in front of the window staring out at the full moon. Jonouchi walked up behind his arms around her, "Did I wake you?"

Anzu smiled gently kissing Jonouchi nuzzling into his arm, "No, I just, I couldn't sleep, but I didn't want to disturb you… any more than you already are."

Jonouchi nipped at Anzu's ear playfully, "Cheeky… It's Yugi isn't it?"

Anzu licked her lips, "Jou… you know I love you, right?"

Jonouchi smiled kissing Anzu on the lips, "Of course I do. But I know how you and Yugi feel about each other, I would never get in the way of that… more than I already seem to."

Anzu shook her head, "That wasn't your fault, that was Vivian, actually I guess it was me too.."

"Anzu…"

"Jonouchi, I told you I wanted to wait, I told you wanted to find the right time to tell him about us but Vivian beat us to it and ruined everything. If we'd told him…"

"Things may have turned out like this anyway. Vivian, she's got this power over Yugi. She's twisted him up inside. The best thing we can do now is try to save him. After that well… I don't know."

The two fell silent staring out into the night as on the other side of town Vivian ran out of the door of her apartment in an embarrassed hurry realising she'd forgotten to restock on alcohol. Mai followed her to the door shutting it behind her. Listening carefully Mai heard the rev of Vivian's car as it pulled out into the street and down to the supermarket.

Re-entering the lounge area her eyes met Yugi's, "She's gone."

Yugi nodded, "Now can you tell me what that was about earlier?"

Mai crossed her arms, "If Vivian knew we knew each other I'm not sure she'd let me in a one hundred feet of you. From what I've heard Vivian has a tight rein on your leash."

Yugi frowned, "Heard from who?"

"Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Serenity… your real friends."

Yugi's frown turned into a scowl, "They're not my friends, friends don't start a relationship with the girl their best friend likes behind his back."

Mai scoffed, "And whose fault is that. I could see how you felt about Anzu back in Duellist Kingdom but you never made a move. Don't get angry at Jonouchi just because he got there first. They didn't set out to hurt you Yugi, but they have to listen to what's in their hearts, isn't that what you tried to teach me?"

Yugi turned away from her looking out into the night, "You weren't there."

"No I wasn't but if…" The sound a of door opening stopped Mai in her tracks, bottles cracking together in a bag preceded the entry of Vivian back into the living room. She smiled looking between Mai and Yugi expectantly, "So, what have you two been chatting about while I was away?"

Mai opened and closed her mouth, her mind racing to come up with a good lie, Yugi turned back to face Vivian smiling, "We were arguing about the best way to overcome Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes deck. Mai you said something about not relying on the God cards?"

Mai nodded with a smile, "That's right, if I were you I wouldn't get too comfortable with them, a lot of the Pro League administrators are looking to have them banned when the next season starts."

"I'm not competing in the Pro League though." Yugi countered as Vivian unpacked the food and drink. As Vivian turned her back to grab some serving plates Mai mouthed a thank you to Yugi who returned her thanks with a sour look.

Their celebration continued until quite late, after Mai returned to her hotel Yugi and Vivian retired to bed. Lying awake wrapped in Vivian's arms Yugi had something Mai had said circling inside his head.

"… _they have to listen to what's in their hearts, isn't that what you tried to teach me?"_

Vivian was awakened by Yugi shaking against her, "Yugi are you… why are you crying?"

Yugi bit his lip, "I… I don't know…"

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Perfectly Evil V

**Perfectly Evil V**

Yugi stood in the entrance hall to Vivian's apartment holding his backpack in his left hand. Vivian draped herself over him smiling. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school today?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, I'll be ok. I need a walk; I've been couped up in this apart… I-I mean you've been taking such good care of me Vivian but the fresh air will do me good."

Yugi waited with his nails digging into his skin, Vivian kissed Yugi on the head, "Of course you do. It'll help you heal from your fall."

Yugi nodded, "Y-yeah."

Yugi left the apartment quickly following his usual course to Domino High School. Half way to school he stopped at the river that ran near the apartment. Yugi sat on the ground staring into water with Mai's words replaying in his head. He flopped back onto the grass frowning, for the first time in a year it felt like his head was clear. Somehow Mai had cut through the fog and put things in perspective. It didn't make things any easier nor did it make the pain both psychical or emotional any less.

He felt trapped and alone, he'd pushed everyone away and drawn Vivian dangerously close. His Grandfather was in Egypt on a dig with Rebecca and Professor Hawkins and his mother had moved to Tokyo to be closer to his father. He had no one left to help him. Sitting up he felt something fall out of the pocket of his jacket. Looking down he picked the business card of the doctor who'd seen him after his 'accident'. Biting his lip Yugi reached into his jacket for his cell phone and dialled the number written on the back.

"I didn't think you'd call." James said perching himself on the top of a bench outside the hospital as Yugi sat down beside him.

Yugi cradled the coffee that James had bought him in his hands and shrugged lightly, "I wasn't going to but… I didn't know who else to turn to."

James took a sip of his coffee, "Are you going to level with me now?"

Yugi nodded, "V-Vivian, my girlfriend is… is…"

James put his hand on Yugi's shoulder gently, "Take it easy Yugi, you can do this."

"Vivian is abusing me… I don't know why and I don't know how to make her stop."

"Do you want to go to the police?"

Yugi shook his head, "I just… I don't know… She, I…"

"Yugi!" Vivian called out running over to them.

"V-Vivian?!" Yugi spluttered standing up, his half-drunk coffee splashing onto the ground as he stood.

"What are you doing here, are you ok?" Vivian asked looking him over suspiciously.

"I um…" Yugi stuttered feeling around for an answer inside his head.

James stood tipping his coffee out into a nearby plant throwing the empty cup in a bin, "Yugi was walking to school and felt a little off. He came to see me to make sure it wasn't related to his accident. All he needed was a coffee and a rest. He over exerted himself that's all."

Vivian nodded seemingly buying the doctor's story, "I see. I told you I should have driven you."

Yugi nodded looking bashful, "I'll remember to listen next time Vivian."

Vivian made a sound taking Yugi's hand, "Well thank you doctor, I'll get him to school now."

Vivian walked away with Yugi's hand firmly clasped in her hand dragging him along behind her as if he was a doll. James stood watching with his hands on his hips left to his frustration.

A short time later Yugi entered the half completed morning lesson sliding into his usual seat. Yugi scowled his eyes moving from the hunched over form of his ex-best friend Jonouchi around passed Malik and Bakura towards the back of the room to meet the beautiful Azure eyes of his ex-crush Anzu Mazaki. Anzu stared back sadly and worriedly at his condition. After a few seconds of eye contact Yugi tore his eyes away from her to focus on his work. Anzu had to take a deep breath to stop herself from crying at the mere hint Yugi looking her way again.

After morning classes broke up for lunch Anzu stood and tentatively approached Yugi's desk, "H-hi Yugi."

Yugi frowned refusing to look up, "Hello Anzu."

"W-would you like to join us for lunch?"

Yugi exhaled clenching his fist, "No Anzu, I do not…"

"Oh…"

Yugi stood up and moved to walk away but paused after a couple of steps, "But, thank you for offering… M-maybe another day."

"Soon though…" Anzu replied hopefully as the others approached.

Yugi turned back to see Jonouchi standing beside her and nodded, "Y-yeah, soon."

Anzu looked up into Jonouchi's eyes smiling as Honda walked up behind them, "What happened?"

Jonouchi smiled, "Mai happened."

After school Yugi didn't go straight back to Vivian's apartment, instead he treads a familiar path back to the Games Shop. Standing outside the front door of the shop he'd called home most of his life brought back a flurry of memories from a happier time in his life and also made his wounds ache. Fishing his keys out of his pocket he opened the door into the living area at the back of the Games Shop. Waving his hand in front of his face Yugi tried to disburse the musty smell that permeated the air coughing slightly as he opened a window to let fresh air in.

Turning on the lights in the main living area he sighed suddenly feeling more alone than at any time since Yami had gone into the afterlife. Dropping his head slightly Yugi realized that had been the trigger event for all of this, Yami's death. Yugi didn't blame anyone but it was only after the Ceremonial Battle that Vivian had reappeared in his life.

Slowly she had snaked her way into his life, Jonouchi and Anzu had both warned him that she was bad news. But he had pushed them away, even before Vivian told him they were together. He'd been drowning himself in self-pity and Yugi figured they were drowning in each other to escape the pain. That's what Yugi told himself anyway to make himself feel better about never telling Anzu how he felt. He was angry that they never told him and Vivian had kept him angry so they would stay away from him.

But Mai's words had stirred the old Yugi, the one who loved his friends and fought evil alongside his partner and friend the Pharaoh Atem. He'd been wandering in the dark for so long he'd lost his way. Yugi shook his head having somehow found his way to his old bedroom, he hadn't lost his way he'd been led astray by Vivian.

He wanted out but Yugi was afraid what Vivian might do, to him but more to herself. He didn't want to hurt Vivian but he had to get away. Opening his closet Yugi dusted off an old gym bag and slung it over his shoulder locking up the house again and leaving for Vivian's apartment.

Back at Vivian's Yugi entered the room they shared putting the gym bag on the bed and opening the draws. Hoping to be quick Yugi dug through Vivian's clothes and put his stuff in the bag. Anything that was torn… or bloodied went in a nearby bin.

Finding his favourite jacket at the back of Vivian's closet he slipped it over his shoulders as he picked up his gym and school bags making his way towards the front door. On the way through he left a note on the kitchen bench for Vivian explaining things.

Unfortunately, before he was able to get out Vivian opened the front door. Both of them froze, the blood draining from Yugi's face, Vivian smiled menacingly closing and locking the front door behind her, "Yugi-chan, why do you have two bags with you."

Yugi swallowed and decided to take a stand, straightening his back he locked eyes with Vivian and exhaled, "I wrote you a note Vivian, it's on the bench."

Vivian moved over to the kitchen bench, not letting Yugi leave her sight as he stood waiting for her to read it before he left. After several moments of silence Vivian turned and faced Yugi. Her menacing smile had spread to her eyes which were lit up with anger, "You pathetic wimp, you wrote me a note! You tried to slip out into the night? To go where, Anzu? Did she finally let you fuck her? Did you get her bent over for a good plow?" Vivian demanded taking a carving knife off the bench, the sharp edge grinding against the edge of the counter as she stalked Yugi who had dropped his bags backing away from her.

"Vivian, I don't, I haven't slept with anyone, I just think we should have a little space…"

"TO DO WHAT?! I love you Yugi, I've been there for you when all your other friends were lying to you… When your Mother and Grandfather abandoned you, I was there and now you do this TO ME!" Vivian screamed lunging at Yugi who dove out of the way, the blade pierced the couch as Yugi pressed himself against the newly repaired glass doors. Sliding around the edge of the room Yugi still had his eyes locked with Vivian who stared back with wild murderous intent.

"Vivian, we can talk about this, I promise I'm not going to leave you, I just…"

"You what, want to get away, I won't let you, I won't let you leave this room ALIVE!" Vivian dived over the chairs Yugi was crouching behind just as he dove for safety. Unfortunately, safety was the glass coffee table in the centre of the room. Bouncing off of it he skidded to a halt on the other side of the room from Vivian. Grinning Vivian waved her the knife back and forth stalking Yugi as he backed up against the wall between the lounge room and the kitchen. Vivian dove at Yugi pinning him against the wall, pressing the knife against his neck she kissed him roughly biting his lip as she came up for air grinding herself against him, "You're mine, I will never let anyone else have you."

Yugi swallowed as the knife nicked his neck drawing a small amount of blood, "Vivian, I don't want anyone else, I just need my own space, u-until we have enough money to buy a place of our own."

"But we have my apartment." Vivian countered.

Yugi nodded gingerly, "B-but it doesn't have enough room for... children, does it?"

Vivian's eyes widened, "Y-you want to have babies with me Yugi-kun?" She asked lowering the knife slightly.

Yugi nodded eyeing off the knife in Vivian's shaking hand, Vivian's eyes narrowed, "LIAR!" Vivian screamed throwing Yugi forwards, the knife cut into his neck and shoulder as he spun around the force of Vivian's throw sending him through the previously cracked glass coffee table shattering it on impact. Yugi's head hit the edge of the coffee table almost knocking Yugi out.

As Yugi lay in a mixture of broken wood, glass and his own blood Vivian loomed over him with the knife in her hand. "Y-you shouldn't have done that to me Yugi…"

Yugi groaned and gurgled through the blood that was gathering in his mouth as his entire body ached. "Vivian… Vivian… I need… help…"

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Perfectly Evil VI

**Perfectly Evil VI**

The doors of the Domino Central Hospital's emergency room burst open as EMT's rolled a broken and bloodied Yugi Mutou through to a bed. A sobbing Vivian Wong trailed behind as Doctor Carlstrom rushed passed ordering medical tests and bags of blood and fluids to be pumped into Yugi as he was hooked to various monitoring equipment.

Vivian approached the bed in tears pawing at Doctor Carlstrom to get his attention, "Doctor, will Yugi be ok?"

Carlstrom shook her off, "He'll be fine as long as he's kept away from you. Can someone get her out of here please?"

A nurse grabbed Vivian by the arm leading her away as Carlstrom worked to stabilise her boyfriend.

Several hours later James Carlstrom entered his office slamming the door behind him. Slumping into his chair he stared out into the darkness frowning. Despite his best efforts Vivian Wong remained downstairs by Yugi Mutou's side. The anaemic and broken tri-colour hair teen lay unconscious bandaged like a mummy having spent several hours in surgery being stitched back together after the shards of glass were pulled from his back and arms.

Vivian sat beside Yugi stroking his hair smiling, lying unconscious like this Vivian had total control over Yugi's life. She would not let him go, no matter what she had to do he would come around to see he wouldn't be able to live without her.

It was Sunday in the Jonouchi apartment and while Serenity was preparing a weeks' worth of lunches for the two of them Katsuya was in his room folding his freshly laundered clothes. As he finished he heard a loud banging at the door. Frowning he signalled for Serenity to remain in the kitchen as he approached the door, "Who is it?"

"Jonouchi, it's me open up!" The voice of Mai Kujaku demanded from the other side.

Unlocking the door Mai stormed in looking alarmed and confused, "He's gone."

Jonouchi turned around from closing the door to follow Mai into the lounge room, "Whose gone?"

"Yugi, Yugi's gone, I went to Vivian's apartment today and they're gone."

Jonouchi nodded not quite understanding why Mai was so upset, "Ok, we'll find them, its not that bad Mai."

Mai stopped staring into Jonouchi's eyes with a mix of fear and alarm, "Jonouchi, I went into… I broke into Vivian's apartment… It was a war zone, there was blood on one of the walls and a coffee table, Jonouchi it was broken and there was blood everywhere."

Blood drained from Jonouchi's face, "Fuck…."

"I think Vivian has finally gone too far. We need to find him Jonouchi, I think he's really hurt this time."

Jonouchi nodded picking up his phone and dialled his girlfriend while Serenity rang around the rest of their friends. A short time later they were gathered in Jonouchi's apartment, Marik and Bakura were dialling around various clinics trying to find information on any patients with Yugi's name or description just in case Vivian was trying to hide his injuries. Kagome and Serenity scoured the phone books for any clinics they'd missed. Meanwhile Kaiba scoured the internet for news and information on Yugi from the usual and unusual sites that followed his every movement and moment. Seto Kaiba was getting a disturbing insight into the community of Yugi lovers online and it would keep him up at night for the next several weeks to come.

Marik threw his phone down in frustration, "Unless I am a family member they won't even confirm Yugi is a patient."

Bakura nodded, "I'm getting the same push back. From what Mai said he'll need medical attention soon, if he's as badly hurt as the apartment leads us to believe…"

"It is." Honda confirmed entering the apartment with Miho in tow, the two had driven over to Vivian's apartment to search for clues and ask around. "Well?" Jonouchi asked expectantly.

Honda shrugged shaking his head, Miho sat down beside Anzu stroking the brunette's hair soothingly, "Vivian's neighbours said there was an argument, but that's not unusual apparently. The crazy Chinese lady is infamous and they avoid her like the plague. No one wants to have anything to do with her."

"That said I did speak to one kid who said he saw Vivian carrying a bundle in a bunch of blankets into her car before driving off. Someone dumped the blankets into the trash later. I took a look before the rubbish collector came and it was definitely covered in blood."

Kaiba looked up and took the paper with Vivian's address off Honda trying a different tact to searching the dark recesses of the internet. He nodded writing down a number handing it to Marik.

Dialling the number, he waited, "Yes, I'm looking for Yugi Mutou?"

Marik frowned, "No I'm not a family member, I'm a friend of his… I just want to know if he's a patient. Because I heard he was hurt and I'm trying to find out where he is."

Marik's Amethyst eyes darkened, "No, I guess I'm not that good of a friend if I don't know where Yugi is being hospitalised… Thank you so much."

Marik dropped his cell phone onto the table hiding his eyes behind his bangs, Bakura stroked his back, "It's ok Marik…"

Marik scowled, "It's not ok Ryou, she was right, if I'd been a better friend…"

"Marik, it's not your fault…" Jonouchi protested.

"No, it's mine." Anzu piped up, Anzu stood up and walked out in tears. Jonouchi moved to get up but Mai shook her head, "Let me try ok, you guys find Yugi?"

James Carlstrom entered his office after doing his rounds and another argument with Vivian Wong who wanted to take Yugi home. Dropping into the chair behind his desk James reached out and perused his mail noticing the latest edition of Duellist Weekly had been delivered. Thumbing through the magazine he pauses at an article regarding Katsuya Jonouchi, the name triggered something in James's head turning around to look over his old issues of Duellist Weekly, pulling out a slightly worn two-year-old copy of the magazine it featured a photo of the top four from Duellist Kingdom. The photos of Mai Kujaku and Bandit Keith Howard were inserts but the picture of Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi was of them surrounded by friends getting off a helicopter at the end of the tournament.

Licking his lips James pulled out a copy of the Domino telephone book and searched for an address, writing it down he grabbed his jacket and hurried out of the hospital.

Anzu sat on the balcony staring out at the afternoon sky as Mai joined her. Putting an arm around her Mai let Anzu cry into her shoulder. After a while standing watching the sunset they heard the roar of an engine as a car pulled into the carpark below. Mai cooed admiring the black Ferrari 458 Italia that pulled up. Anzu and Mai watched as a tall brown haired man stepped out looking around before making his way upstairs.

Arriving on their floor the brown-haired man looked down at the piece of paper he was holding then back and forth along the corridor his eyes settling on Mai and Anzu. He smiled watching them as Anzu's heart skipped a beat as he took off his glasses, he had piercing brown eyes that she was unable to pull her eyes away from until Mai nudged her in the ribs, "Oh, um, hi, can I help you?"

The man nodded, "Yeah, I'm looking for Katsuya Jonouchi's apartment…"

Before Anzu could reply Jonouchi stuck his head out of his apartment, "Did someone say my name?"

The man spun around, "I did, my name is James Carlstrom I'm a doctor at Domino General." James replied handing Katsuya his business card.

Jonouchi blinked, "Uh, is something wrong?"

"Sort of, may we talk inside?"

Jonouchi nodded allowing James inside as Mai and Anzu followed him in. James sat down rubbing his hands together, "I shouldn't be telling you this because you're not family but I don't feel I have any other choice."

"Choice about what?"

"Two days ago Yugi Mutou was rolled into the Emergency room at Domino General accompanied by his girlfriend. She says he fell through a glass coffee table."

"I-is he ok…?" Anzu asked fearfully.

James exhaled, "For the moment, we pulled the glass from his back and we're replacing the blood he lost but he's still gravely injured. If this had been an accident and he'd been healthy I would have no doubt about his recovery. But the string of injuries he's sustained leave me very worried about his prognosis. Even if he recovers I am deeply worried."

"Vivian." Jonouchi guessed.

James nodded, "Yugi came to me a few days ago, he confessed that Vivian was abusing him, I wanted to help but Vivian is wrapped around him so tight…"

Anzu scowled, "believe me we know…"

"The question is how do we help?" Kaiba interjected.

James leaned back in his chair, "Well, I've been thinking about that, if you could get a family member to give one of you power over his care I could kick her out of the hospital."

"And with all the injuries Yugi has sustained we could get her arrested…" Malik pondered aloud.

Before Malik had finished speaking Bakura was on the phone dialling the number for Yugi's Grandfather who was away at dig with the Hawkins family.

Vivian Wong sat at the bedside of her boyfriend Yugi Mutou, she smiled stroking his forehead, brushing some of his fringe away from his face. Vivian smiled admiring his gentle face as he slept having banished all the nurses from sight. She knew what they were thinking, Yugi was a woman magnet, he drew beautiful women to him despite his best intentions, but he belonged to Vivian, nothing would separate them, not even death. Vivian would make sure of it.

Vivian was brought out of her ponderings by James Carlstrom entering the room, after checking Yugi's vitals he asked Vivian to step out into the corridor to discuss Yugi's treatment. As soon as Vivian stepped out she frowned. Standing nearby Vivian could see Yugi's old friends and old flame stood with a pair of police officers and Mai Kujaku.

Rounding on James she scowled, "What is this?"

James pulled a letter out of his jacket, "This is a signed letter from Yugi's Grandfather giving Anzu Mazaki permission to oversee Yugi's treatment."

Vivian's eyes widened, "What have you been telling him you whore?!"

Vivian dived at Anzu only to miss and falling to the ground. She was pulled to her feet by the police officers who placed her in handcuffs. "Vivian Wong we are arresting you for assault."

Vivian struggled in her cuffs, "Assault, on who?"

"Yugi. While we're at it have this too." Anzu announced stuffing another piece of paper into Vivian's shirt, "It's a restraining order stopping you from coming in five hundred metres of Yugi Mutou. It's over Vivian, just go away."

Vivian lunged forward to try and bite Anzu before being dragged away screaming by the police officers. Anzu breathed a sigh of relief leaning into Jonouchi feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Several hours later the Amethyst eyes of Yugi Mutou fluttered open weakly, he looked around the room fearfully waiting for Vivian to pop into view. Thankfully the only person he saw was Doctor Carlstrom, "H-hi."

James smiled, "Hi kid, I'm glad to see you awake. You had us worried."

Yugi's face dropped, "U-us?"

James indicated down to the bed, looking down he found the brunette head of his old flame resting on the bed sleeping gently. Yugi blushed admiring her beauty, "She's been there for hours waiting for you to wake up."

Yugi looked up to find Mai leaning back in a chair at the base of the bed smiling back at him, "Hello Hon."

Yugi blushed again, "H-hi Mai, wait, where's Vivian?"

James finished his exam of Yugi and left the room leaving Yugi alone with the two women, "Gone thankfully. We got in contact with your Grandfather and told him what had been happening, he helped us get a restraining order against her and kicked her out on her ass. By now she's rotting in a jail cell."

Yugi looked down thoughtfully stroking Anzu's hair absently, "She's gone…"

Mai frowned, "You don't want her back do you?"

Yugi shook his head, "N-no, I just…"

Mai got out of her chair gathering Yugi gently in her arms as he began to cry. Anzu was awakened by this and wrapped her arms around them both women soothing their broken friend as the others waited outside to see him.

A few days later Vivian Wong returned to her apartment after being released from custody by the police. She was warned off going near Yugi after unsuccessfully trying to challenge the restraining order.

Vivian sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by Yugi's blood and broken glass. Vivian's eyes smouldered with rage knowing her beloved was so close but out of reach. Vivian knew the only way to have him to herself was to eliminate the competition but first she had to reach him in hospital.

Picking up a piece of sharp glass from the floor Vivian smiled, she knew what she had to do.

James sighed as he picked up the clipboard from the table in the morgue. It was his week to work as a cornier in his trainee rotation. It wasn't a part of his job he relished but it was a vital part to understanding every aspect of a doctor's role and duties.

Looking over the paperwork James raised an eyebrow glancing at the mortuary draws holding the dead bodies. Shaking his head he walked over opening the door and pulling tray free from the inside. Standing over the body bag James sighed, "This isn't how I expected us to meet again."

James pulled the zipper down and pulled back the flap to reveal the face of the woman he had been talking to and about. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and grabbing a scalpel from the tray she sliced it across James's throat.

The Australian reeled back grasping his neck falling to the floor trying in vain to stem the blood flow as Vivian freed herself of the body bag. Vivian smirked watching blood spurt from James's neck waving the scalpel back and forth, "What delicious irony that you're the first to die, the meddling doctor destined to die at my hand. Goodbye Doctor Carlstrom I have a boyfriend to save."

 **To Be Continued….**


	7. Perfectly Evil VII

**Perfectly Evil VII**

Anzu Mazaki sat staring at a sleeping Yugi Mutou, she smiled leaning forward to brush one of his bangs out of his face. Yugi twitched slightly settling back into his sleep as Anzu lent back in her chair. Anzu lent back considering his beautiful face knowing she should go home and let him have some peace, but a large part of her didn't want to leave. Anzu didn't want to be away from Yugi, he'd suffered so much recently, part of that was admittedly her fault but that wasn't the reason she wanted to stay. Anzu was slowly realizing how much she missed having Yugi in her life, how much his smile made her stomach do summersaults. She'd missed him and Anzu was feeling suddenly conflicted.

Jonouchi frowned watching Anzu from the door, he recognised the look in her eyes, it was the look she used to give Yugi when they were playing their would they wouldn't they get together game before he and Anzu started dating. Jonouchi didn't want to be angry at his best friend because it wasn't his fault, none of this was but without knowing it he was trying to steal his best friend's girl. Although as Jonouchi thought about it Yugi was trying to steal Anzu back, if he was trying to steal her at all which he wasn't. Suddenly Jonouchi felt a headache coming on as he walked away from the door back to the group of friends.

Honda sat with Miho's head in his lap, the lilac haired beauty had fallen asleep waiting to go in and see Yugi. Jonouchi shrugged checking on his sister who had also fallen asleep in the arms of her girlfriend Kagome. As he stroked her hair gently he spoke, "I think we should go, we'll see Yugi in the morning."

The others nodded as Mai retuned with coffee, "You're leaving?"

Jonouchi nodded, "Yeah, Yug needs his rest and so do we. We can't help if we're worn out from waiting here. He's safe from Vivian for now and we'll be back in a few hours."

Mai nodded, "Shouldn't you tell Anzu you're going?"

Jonouchi paused for a moment looking back at the door to Yugi's room, "Nah, I think she's happy where she is."

The group gave him puzzled looks but decided not to pursue it as they bid Mai farewell, Mai returned to Yugi's room handing Anzu a coffee, "The others have gone home for the night."

Anzu nodded, "Good, it was no good them staying out there all night, you can't properly rest on the seats in the waiting room."

"Jonouchi went as well." Mai noted watching Anzu.

Anzu nodded, "I figured, he'll be back in the morning."

Mai frowned, "Honey, your boyfriend left without saying goodbye, isn't that a problem?"

Anzu shrugged, "Why would it be?"

"Anzu…"

"Mai… look…"

Before Mai could respond the lights cut out in their room, in the distance they could hear the faint sound of an alarm. Mai walked out into the corridor to find it empty. The duty nurse was not at her station and the rooms in both directions were unoccupied. The nearby desk phone was dead and bad reception on her mobile meant Mai couldn't ring out. Mai returned to Yugi's room to find Yugi awake sitting with Anzu on the bed.

"What's going on Mai?" Anzu asked nervously.

Mai shook her head, "I'm not sure, but I don't think it's anything good."

Earlier that evening Vivian Wong sat in the body bag she'd been delivered in looming over the dead body of Doctor James Carlstrom whose throat Vivian had slit with the scalpel she'd snatched off a nearby implement tray when she was released from the body bag she'd hidden after faking a suicide. Vivian sprang from the mortuary draw when she heard voices approaching. Peering out into the corridor she saw a police officer coming towards the morgue talking to a colleague on his two-way radio.

Finishing his conversation as he entered the morgue Vivian snuck behind him and slit his throat with the scalpel allowing him to quickly bleed out over himself and her dress. Vivian with a manic smile took his gun and dragged the dead man over to the draw she'd come out of stuffing him and the doctor inside turning off the officer's radio before throwing it on top of them slamming the door.

Cradling the gun in her hands Vivian slid the bloodied scalpel into the belt of her dress and exited the morgue her fractured and disturbed mind racing with idea's. The one goal of these efforts was to get back to Yugi, Vivian was determined that no one else would have him even if that meant they would have to die together.

Finding her way into the bowls of the hospital Vivian found the electrical system, her mind worked quickly cutting the wiring in key places to disrupt power to the floor Yugi was on. Ascertaining she'd done all she could to isolate that floor Vivian made her way upstairs to the security room and using a pass she'd taken off the police officer earlier she entered the room gunning down the occupants and activating a bio-hazard alarm to empty the hospital before anyone could inquired about the gun shots.

Vivian hid in the ducting after relieving the dead officers of their spare bullets waiting for the hospital to empty. Once it was she began the slow climb towards Yugi. All sense of sanity had disappeared all Vivian cared about now was reaching Yugi so they could die together.

Mai Kujaku wandered down the empty corridor near Yugi's room checking each room methodically to see if there was anyone nearby. So far she'd not seen a soul, but she could feel someone watching, Mai had grown a pretty mean sixth sense about these things being blonde, rich and beautiful there were always those looking to take advantage. Today was no different.

Mai ducked as the duct behind her clattered to the floor, Vivian swiped across the space where Mai's head had been moments earlier slicing through some of Mai's golden blonde hair. Mai dove clear of Vivian's reach as the raven-haired woman lunged for her again. "You miserable whore! You knew who he was all along, you want him for yourself, that's why you helped them, you STOLE HIM FROM ME!"

Mai, wary of the damage the scalpel could do kept her distance from Vivian, dodging and weaving trying to stay just out of reach and away from Yugi and Anzu who were at the other end of the corridor in his room. "I was never trying to steal him from you, I was trying to save him, you were killing him Vivian!"

"Liar! I love Yugi, I've loved him more than anyone else has ever loved him! We're soul mates, we're destined to be together forever! I won't let you take him away, I won't let that brunette whore have him! I'll kill you both and then Yugi and I will free ourselves."

"F-free yourselves?" Mai asked a sense of dread coming over her.

Vivian nodded a perverse grin coming over her face, "The building is filling with gas… I cut open the gas lines… all I have to do is…" Vivian explained holding up a lighter in her free hand.

In her shock Mai left herself open to Vivian diving at her with the scalpel, both women collapsed to the floor with the gun in Vivian's belt slipping free clattering to a stop nearby. Vivian got up and grinned caked in blood staring down at Mai who had the scalpel protruding from her side, kicking the blonde Vivian cackled, "I'm going to let you bleed out, I want you to suffer before you die!"

Vivian roughly pulled the scalpel out of Mai's side and began wandering unsteadily down the corridor to Yugi's room leaving Mai to bleed out on the floor.

Yugi watched as Vivian stalked down the corridor the bloodied scalpel held loosely in her right hand, the left carrying the lighter she intended to use to light the gas. Abandoning the door Yugi summoned all his strength to grab a near by chair and held it above his head. Anzu's eyes widened, "Yugi, what are you doing?!"

Yugi wobbled not nearly at full strength holding the chair aloft, "I-I'm trying to get you out of here before she comes. I'm going to smash the window open."

"Then what, I should fly out of here, Yugi we're five stories up!"

"I have to do something, I need to protect you!"

"Yugi, I can take care of myself."

"That's not the point, I-I love you Anzu, I can't let you get hurt!"

"Oh yes you can…" Vivian replied leaning against the doorframe Yugi not bothering to lock the door before attempting some vain heroics.

Yugi dropped the chair and slumped to the ground his strength giving out in his arms, "Vivian, wait…"

Vivian teared up, "I loved you Yugi… I thought you loved me, but you had me kept away because of this… this! WHORE! She slept with your best friend behind your back, I never did that Yugi… Why does she deserve your love and I don't?"

Yugi's eyes darted between the scalpel in Vivian's hand and Anzu, Yugi licked his dry lips and exhaled, "Y-you're right Vivian."

"I-I am?" She asked hopefully.

Yugi nodded slowly walking towards Vivian taking the scalpel hand in his, pressing his body against Vivian's bloodied body, "I never sent you away Vivian, that was them, they thought you were abusing me. But I understand now, it was the only way you could express your true feelings for me."

Vivian teared up, "Y-you do understand."

Yugi nodded gently kissing Vivian's lips, "Of course I do Vivian, so many people were trying to twist me around and confusing me I couldn't see the truth before now. My friends were trying to manipulate me to keep us apart, but now they're gone, you've gotten rid of them for us. Let's get away, go far away from here somewhere where we won't be bothered by anyone. I know lots of fun ways we can express our love for each."

Vivian whimpered in his embrace, "Really Yugi?"

Yugi smiled and nodded, "Yup."

Vivian grinned darkly, "If you truly love me…" Vivian held up the scalpel pointing it at Anzu who shrunk back slightly, "You'll kill the last impediment to us being together, the whore, Anzu Mazaki!"

Yugi looked between the two unsteadily, his bluff had gotten him this far but now it was time for him to pony up. Yugi licked his lips as Vivian watched eagerly, "Kill her Yugi and we'll be together forever."

"W-we don't have to kill her Vivian, we could just leave her, knowing you won, won't that be enough?"

Vivian smirked darkly shaking her head, "I need to see her blood run free, so if you won't do it… I WILL!"

Yugi's eyes widen realizing his ploy hadn't worked, using all his strength he shoved Vivian back into the hall diving at her when he got some distance between them. "Anzu RUN!" He yelled as Vivian threw him to the ground slashing at Anzu with her scalpel. As Anzu sprinted down the corridor Vivian went for the gun in her belt only to find it missing. Cursing under her breath Vivian made to pursue Anzu but Yugi tackled her to the ground again, Yugi didn't have the strength to hold her so she easily threw him to the ground, regaining her feet Vivian kicked him into the nearby wall causing him to splutter and cough up blood.

Vivian grabbed him by the face pulling him up the wall, "I'm going to cut your little whore girlfriend into pieces while you watch and then my darling we're going to die together."

Vivian slapped Yugi back down to the ground causing him to face plant into the floor knocking him silly as Vivian ran after Anzu.

Katsuya Jonouchi found himself walking the streets of Domino near the hospital considering his current situation. He was in love with Anzu, at least he thought he was. Ever since they'd hooked up he'd had growing feelings for Anzu, but Jonouchi wondered whether they were simply feelings of lust. He certainly had lusted after Anzu for a long time, all the boys and even some of the male teachers at Domino High had been lusting after Anzu. He wanted to stay with Anzu but it was clear that she was still in love with Yugi and in the face of that he wasn't sure he could win.

Walking back towards the hospital to have a conversation with Anzu he stopped dead in his tracks in front of the police barricade. Dozens of people had gathered to rubberneck watching as the hospital as it appeared to be evacuating.

"Officer, what's going on?" Jonouchi asked urgently.

The officer frowned, "I can't share that information."

"Look, dude, my best friend is a patient and my girlfriend is with him, I just want to know if they're safe."

The officer continued frowning but begrudgingly looked at his list, "What floor were they on."

"Level four."

The officer's eyes narrowed, "Their names?"

"There's three, Yugi Mutou, he's the patient, my girlfriend Anzu Mazaki and our friend Mai Kujaku."

The officer noted down the names and turned away talking to someone on his radio, "Sir, are you sure they were on level four?"

"That's where I left them an hour ago."

"Sir level four is supposed to be empty, the whole hospital is filling with gas from a broken pipe… Excuse me I need to speak to my superiors."

The officer ran off leaving Jonouchi to stare up at the hospital, his stomach filling with knots wondering what was going on.

Anzu sprinted down the corridor in tears furious at herself for having to leave Yugi and Mai behind to fight Vivian. Skidding to a halt in front of the lifts she tried the down button but it didn't light up, a loud taunting voice drifted in her direction.

"Trying to get away little apricot? I don't think so, I locked down this floor earlier, I had to kill two security officers to do it. But now we're all alone, your whorish friend Mai is dead, Yugi is mine and you're about to die!"

Anzu swore trying the door to the stairs anyway only to find it locked. Anzu resumed running knowing she could only keep this up for so long before Vivian caught up to her. Anzu had to find another solution, stopping short Anzu back tracked to a storage cupboard. Diving inside she found a broken fluid stand and some tape. Anzu grinned and doing her best McGyver impression got to work.

Vivian peered around the corner grinning manically the blood of her previous victims now dry on her skin as she stalked Anzu, "Still running little apricot, or are you now hiding from me? You should hide, I won't let you get away from me and I won't let you have a quick death. I will mutilate you in the worst way I can think of so my sweet Yugi is left in no doubt what happens when he tries to walk away. I will cut you into little pieces and cover the walls in blood! Get out here you BITCH!"

Anzu burst from the storage closet makeshift sword made from the end of a fluid stand with a scalpel taped to the end slicing through Vivian Wong. Vivian reeled back spraying blood on the floor and the nearby wall screaming in pain. Not giving Vivian a chance to recover Anzu punched the raven-haired woman in the face sending her to the ground.

Vivian kicked Anzu's legs out from under her forcing Anzu to the ground, Anzu scrambled away before Vivian could stab down with the scalpel into her chest. In the fall Anzu had lost her weapon which was now in the possession of Vivian who held it aloft pointing it at Anzu.

Vivian grinned as blood seeped into her outfit, "There's nowhere to go my impatient little whore, time for you to die!"

Vivian grabbed Anzu by the throat and dragged her along the ground back to Yugi's room. Kicking Anzu in the stomach to incapacitate her Vivian collected Yugi tossing him into the chair Yugi had tried to bust the window open with earlier.

Vivian laughed slashing at Anzu randomly the cuts tore at Anzu's clothes but weren't deep enough to cut into her flesh. Vivian stood behind Yugi leaning down to lick his ear as the nearly topless Anzu cowered on the bed. Vivian bit Yugi's ear with one hand grabbing his crotch while the other held the scalpel at his throat, "Does it turn you on Yugi-kun? Does her disgusting naked body make you hard?"

Vivian pressed the blade into Yugi's flesh drawing blood from his neck, Yugi swallowed, "Y-yes Vivian… i-it makes me hard."

"Such a naughty boy, you're my boyfriend but another woman turns you on. Do I turn you on like that Yugi?"

As Vivian asked she rounded the chair blocking Anzu from Yugi's view temporarily, both of Vivian's hands were resting on his arms as she loomed over him, the rip in her outfit giving Yugi a good view of her breasts at this angle.

Yugi licked his dry lips considering Vivian's eyes, "No, I hate you, I will always hate you. You're a horrible person I never want to see you again!"

Vivian backed away as if Yugi had punched her in the face, Vivian's free hand covering her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks, "Y-Yugi… no… we… we're in love!"

Yugi stared at Vivian angrily, "We were never in love Vivian, you were obsessed with a figment of your imagination and I was hate fucking my anger about Anzu and Jonouchi being together away. We have never and will never be in love! In the end, you weren't even a good lay. So get it over with, KILL ME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

Vivian let out a blood curdling scream lunged at Yugi before several shots rang out, Vivian stopped in her tracks dropping to the floor, the lighter and scalpel clattering to the floor. Anzu and Yugi turned to the door to find a bloodied and bleeding Mai Kujaku at the door to Yugi's room on her belly holding the revolver Vivian had dropped earlier. Mai smirked, "Stay dead bitch."

Mai slumped over dropping the gun to the floor as doctors and police finally broke open the door and rushed in gathering around Mai and Vivian. Yugi knelt beside Vivian as she gasped for her last dying breaths, she stared at Yugi as tears streamed down her face, "I-I really did… l-love you, Yugi…"

Yugi stood watching silently as Vivian took her last breathes and expired walking over to embrace Anzu as the sun peeked through the windows.

 **The End**

 **Well, that's it for this part of the story. Perfectly Evil is over but the narrative will continue in Chase That Feeling. I felt that the story is about to take a drastic left turn in tone that it didn't suit being a part of the story so I decided to split them into their own stories with the same narrative running through both.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and will stick around for Chase That Feeling.**


End file.
